onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Section générale - One Piece/@comment-27990332-20160324193607/@comment-26493381-20160326165219
Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Ragondin'Justement à aucun moment je n'essais de réecrire le manga ou quelque soit de ce genre, justement je me base avec les faits qu'on a vu jusqu'à présent ce qui n'est pas ton cas à première vu car tout d'abord il n'y a quasiment aucun moyen d'estimer la force de Zoro à l'heure actuel ni celle de Sanji. En plus ton allusion au fait que Zoro ne s'est jamais pris de raclé face à un adversaire qu'a vaincu Luffy est tout simplement logique car les circonstances n'en sont jamais aller là mais sinon, crois moi qu'au moins Lucci et Crocodile aurait battut Zoro avec plus de violence que ce qu'à fait Doflamingo par rapport à Law. En plus le style de combat de Doflamingo était bien un contre parfait pour stopper Law même si tu n'y crois pas car tout d'abord les fils de Doffy ont de quoi arrêter n'importe quel sabreur vu jusqu'à présent et avec faciliter. Ensuite la régénération de Doflamingo était un cheat imparable pour le Counter Shock qui dans tous les cas grâce à l'esprit stratège de Law (avec ou sans aide de Luffy) aurait été placer (mais en vain évidemment). Et enfin Doflamingo est un adversaire extrêmement mobile ce qui a bien mit Law en grande difficulté. Pour ce qui est de Sanji je n'ai pas très bien compris. Mais je m'arrêterai à dire que Sanji a réalisé deux performance bien en dessous de Law face à deux adversaires en commun, et qu'à ce stat les comparer est tout bonnement illogique. Après j'espère que tu me comprendras quand j'estime que c'est plutôt toi qui essaye de réecrire le manga à ta manière car aucun de tes arguments ayant pour but de descendre Law (son éventuel mort, qu'il soit dépasser à l'heure actuelle...) ou d'élever Zoro et Sanji (power up etc...) n'ont encore vu le jour dans One Piece. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu as déjà en tête les éventuels power up de Sanji et Zoro qui les placeront sur la scène internationale bien plus tard dans le manga pour estimer que Zoro > Law et que Law = Sanji mais il n'en est rien pour le moment surtout qu'il est tout aussi logique d'imaginer la même chose pour Law qui a été introduit comme concurrent de Luffy au même titre que Kid. Cette logique est poursuivit rien qu'en regardant les primes de ces trois là. Si on veut estimer la puissance de Law, il n'y a qu'à regarder ses feats et les comparer à ceux de Sanji et de Zoro 'à l'heure actuelle pour voir qu'il n'y a pas photo. Se projetter dans l'avenir comme tu le fais pour comparer ces trois là n'est que pure spéculation et très difficile à estimer tellement qu'il est mieux d'attendre bien sagement la suite du manga. Prétendre que Law est mon "chouxchoux" montre bien que tu n'as pas compris mon analyse car il ne s'agit là même pas d'un de mes persos favoris. Ce don est capable Law dans un combat c'est de tenir un peu en se faisant balader , il a fallu un concours de circonstance de folie pour placer sa super technique , comparable a Squadro (un looser) qui parvient a blesser BB Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté , c'est un fait indiscutable et le constat sans pitié certes mais objectif est que Law ne joue pas dans la même court que Doflamingo et Luffy. Ca fait 81 tomes et on a jamais vu Zoro subir un tel écueuil comparé a Luffy et justement tu parle d'Arlong mais il a lui même reconnu qu'en forme il sera un gros problème pour lui........ Alors alors comment certains font pour croire encore qu'Oda tient a mettre Luffy et Law sur un pied d'égalité alors qu'il s'acharne littéralement a montrer le contraire ?! Autre auto fragg , marco-phoenix nous fait une analogie pour démontrer qu'il est contradictoire de ne pas commenter les SN qu'on a jamais vu se battre et Zoro. Zoro qu'on peu observer depuis 80 tomes et don le niveau a tjrs été décris/comparé a son capitaine , qui montre une puissance assez impressionnante en dévoilant a peine son haki et garde une brochette d'ancienne technique et de nouveauté en reserve... Tres pertinant quoi...et je n'ai pas pris la peine de tout lire , il n'y a pas que Law et Luffy qui ne jouent pas dans la même court visiblement J'ai déja vu Sanji et Zoro dans le cas de Law contre un adverssaire bien trop fort c'était contre Kuma et pourtant je n'ai pas fais de crise de dénis et je ne le serais pas non plus quand Zoro prendra sa raclé contre Jack.Je ne comprend même pas l'interet que certains trouvent a s'enfoncer dans le dénis en faite...ça me dépasse ça , a croire que les mecs ont subit un traumatisme o_o